


To replace a broken heart

by ChibiGemma



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Tony injured and in hospital, Steve visits him but leaves after a sudden kiss, will these two figure out there feelings for one another or deny it all??</p><p>Story is complete but the last chapter will be a bones, patience I am writing it now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unfortunate Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelle_Bulsara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/gifts).



This was turning out to be a bad day for Tony Stark, first he was late to a press conference which technically wasn’t his fault it was Clint’s, they had been discussing upgrades for his arrows and he got so into it he forgot to check the time which led to him receiving a lecture from Pepper.

Second he had a phone call from Fury asking how his day was…as if…no he was moaning as usual that he still hadn’t received any new weapon designs for the helicarrier and for him to not be late or even miss a single fundraiser or event since he was the face of the Avengers.

Then to top it off the Avengers received an order to stop a madman who had decided to litter the streets with bombs that he seemed to have had full control of, so whilst the team evacuated the town of it’s civilians he had the job to hunt the madman down. 

Fortunately he had easily tracked the madman down to an underground abandoned train station, he had set himself up in the centre of it all surrounded by loads of computers and cables going in every other direction. 

Tony noticed the man wasn’t right in the head by the constant bickering and how he had been spouting nonsense about cleansing the city of bad people so he decided to tread with caution however his technology didn’t pick up the sensors that were wired into the man’s systems.

So when he crossed the line several alarms blared all at once causing the mad man to jump and reach for a button which he slammed down and ran away but before Tony could give chase we was suddenly blown backwards through several walls by a hidden bomb.

A little while later he found himself waking up covered in rubble and shadows moving all around him, when his vision became a little clearer through the crack of his eyelids he found his team all around him, Clint and Thor were holding his legs down, Banner and Steve were talking over him and attempting to unscrew parts of his chest plate and Natasha had his head in her lap. 

He must have made a noise because all heads snapped to him and Natasha had started to stroke his head gently “shhhhh Tony, your ok, its just me Nat, try not to move ok”.

All he could do was blink as he didn’t even have the energy to move, he felt dizzy and tired and it was so hard to breath under this tunnel, he wondered why Steve and Banner were trying to get to his chest so badly so he looked down towards them and saw that the chest piece of his suit had been scratched up and bent badly that he couldn’t see the light from his arc reactor.

He started to panic then and he found it even harder to breath any air in and his vision started to darken around the edges.

“Tony, hey Tony, your ok, just try to relax and breath”. 

“Whats wrong with him Banner” Steve asked worriedly.

“He is having a panic attack, we need to get him to calm down before we extract him from his suit, Steve do something while I get this thing off of him”. 

Tony wondered how on earth the super soldier could help him relax and breath but then Steve leaned over and placed a hand on his cheek and he started to rub soothing circles onto them.

He then looked him in the eyes and said quietly “Hey, Im right here Tony, I wont leave your side I promise, just listen to my voice ok I want your to try and breathe in and out slowly ok, copy me”. 

It was hard not to listen to the Captain, he had that superiority about him and that’s why everyone followed and obeyed him, as he copied Steve’s slow deliberate breaths he looked straight into his eyes noticing how bright they were, he had never denied that Steve was handsome but it was just the first time he got to look without making a sarcastic comment and getting scolded.

Steve noticed that Tonys eyes were sliding closed and he was about to call out to him to stay awake when he felt a hand on his arm, looking up he was face to face with Banner, “let him rest, its going to be hard to deal with him when we are taking off his suit so lets get to it, everyone ready??” seeing everyone nod they all focused on the task at hand, to get their friend home safe and secure.

 

\------

 

Several hours later Tony woke up to a constant beeping noise, it took him a while to wrap his head around the fact that he was in the hospital and that the insistent noise was the sound of a heart monitor “oh shit” he said.

“That’s right, Oh shit indeed, I cant believe you managed to land yourself in hospital after letting the bloody bomber madman go”.

Looking up he noticed Clint smirking down at him “I just thought id give you more work to do since you don’t do much birdbrain”.

“Ouch I think Tony has got one on you this time Clint” said Natasha who thumped the archer’s arm before coming to a stop next to him. 

“What happened?? I mean I know about the bombs, I’m a smart man you know and I remember those things, but what happened after??”.

“You mean after you passed out from Cap sweet talking to you and rubbing your cheek” laughed Clint who received an elbow in his side from Natasha.

Before Natasha answered his question they heard the other members enter the room, all looking gloomy and giving him worried glance “awww guys I’m fine ok so stop worrying will you”.

“Tony do you even realise what happened to you, what we had to do?? Never mind I’m too tired to give you a lecture now, I came to see if you were ok and clearly you are since your talking nonsense as usual so come on everyone out you can visit him in the morning, he needs his beauty sleep”. 

“Awwww but Ive just woken up” he moaned at their retreating backs.

“Bye Tony” Clint shouted before he disappeared around the door frame.

He noticed that the one person he thought would have been the first to go was still in the room standing awkwardly in the corner and looking out of place. 

“Erm Cap, are you ok? Your not here to give me a lecture are you because if you are you are welcome to join Bruce tomorrow as I’m too tired for that now” he said as he slumped more into his pillows.

Steve just walked forwards and stopped mere inches from the bed “no lecture, I just wanted to see if you were ok, I wanted to see if we were ok”.

Tony was stumped as to why Steve would ask that “of course we are, why would you say something like that?”. 

“Well when you were kinda out of it I erm was stroking your face and you leaned into it, I didn’t want to read too much into it but its been on my mind for a few days”.

Wait a few days? Did he just say he was out for a few days? Oh crap he is going to be in a lot of trouble with Pepper and Fury. 

“Hey Tony, breath, everything is ok, your safe now, please Tony calm down”. 

“Steve?? your doing it again”. 

“Doing what?? Oh?? Sorry” he said as he realised that his hand was back on his cheek rubbing circles and he was inches away from his face, they stared at each other for a while before he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against Tony’s. 

Steve jumped back after realising what he had just done, whispering a sorry he ran out of the hospital room leaving Tony looking on in shock, he couldn’t exactly run after him, but since he was gone he wanted to know why he had been kissed and he was going to find out one way or another, he was a genius after all.


	2. Is all what it seems??

Tony hadn’t seen Steve for weeks, everyone else had come and gone including Pepper and Fury who had left him with a tablet to do some work, not that he minded as he hated being stuck in hospitals because they bored the hell out of him but he found it hard to concentrate on his work since Steve had done a disappearing act.

Everyone had started to notice a difference in Tony, he seemed more closed off than usual and he just threw himself into his work to distract himself.

Although he was always working he found it hard to concentrate since his mind was constantly on Steve and that darn kiss. ‘Why did he kiss me?? Does he like me?? But if he did, why did he run away then?’

He was so ecstatic to be given the all clear to go home but he was told to take it easy as he had fractured a few ribs and had some nasty bruises and god knows what he had to done to the arc reactor, he was adamant that no one was allowed to touch it and he pretended it didn’t bother but it hurt a lot and sometimes he felt it was hard to breath

Growing up he had to be resilient to pain, his Father had told him that being ill or injured was a sign of weakness and over the years me managed to form a mask of arrogance and selfishness to cover up his weak moments.

When he left the hospital he was greeted by all the Avengers except the one he wanted to see the most.

“Finally Tony you are allowed to come home, do you know how boring it has been without you there man” said Clint.

“Well its still going to be boring Clint since Tony has to be careful on what he does and rests as much as he can isn’t that right Stark” replied Banner.

“Oh come on Brucey, I’m fine now, there’s no need to babysit me now” he said looking around he smiled at Thor who nodded in return and then he shook Happy’s hand before climbing into his personal limo claiming a seat next to a certain red head.

“Steve had some errands to run but he should be home later” whispered Natasha.

“What?? Oh erm ok, thanks I guess” confused as to why she had told him that but thought it was best not to ask since everyone was now fully seated and Happy started the drive back to Stark tower.

The drive was spent mostly in silence probably due to the fact that he had dozed off on Natasha’s shoulder, damn those drugs do all sorts to you and that’s why he hated taking them.

He heard the odd whisper between his team members as he was rousing catching the odd few words along the lines of Steve and that he was acting odd and not coming home till late and that they needed to talk to him. 

He couldn’t fully wrap his head around it as he was too tired and not in the mood to even start a conversation, so he just kept his eyes closed and tried to return to sleep.

As the limo came to a stop he felt a warm hand gently tapping his cheek, as he opened his eyes he came face to face with a pretty redhead.

“Hey were home now, come on lets go inside and get you comfy”.

“Is that an offer Miss Romanov?” he replied with a wink.

“Heh always with a comeback Tony, come on”.

She gently helped him out of his Limo and guided him to his elevator where they all stepped in and made there way up to his shared living quarters he created for everyone.

Stepping out of the elevator he was guided to his extra long sofa by Thor who surprisingly was very gentle with him, as he was helped to sit down the demi god asked “Man of Iron is there anything I can get you?? Injured as you are I shall assist in anyway that I can”.

“Im good thanks Thor, why don’t you pick a movie or something for us all to watch aye buddy?”. 

With a nod of acceptance the demi god left the room and headed straight for his library which housed more than a thousand films, not that he had watched even a quarter of them.

“Here Tony take your meds, I wont move till you swallow them all”.

Looking up into the eyes of his best friend he knew it was a wrong choice to make him angry so he reluctantly took the pills and swallowed them down with a glass of water. 

Tony was then left to get comfy whilst the others busied themselves with snacks and drinks, if only Steve was here, it would make him feel better he thought, shaking himself out of his stupor he settled down and one by one they all returned, getting comfy and started to watch the film.

Not even half way through the film Tony felt the drugs kick in and slowly he fell into a slumber, when the others had noticed their fellow avenger had fallen asleep they all got up and Bruce covered him with a blanket.

Barton had turned the film off as they all had decided to retire to their rooms for the night, however they stood around debating if someone should stay with Tony or if they should carry him to his room when a certain super soldier came walking in hearing the end of their conversation he dismissed them all saying that he will watch over Tony and that it gave him a chance to draw.

Tony awoke from his slumber feeling quite comfy and warm, he noticed that he was lying down on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him but then he noticed it was too quiet, where was everyone?

Sitting up slowly he glanced around his living room spotting the only person he had wanted to see all day, Captain America, but now he was here looking directly at him, he didn’t know what to say to him as he suddenly felt all nervous.

“Hey Tony, How are you feeling??”. 

“I’m ok, how long have I been asleep for?”.

“Erm a few hours at least, look Tony I want to apologise about the last time I was with you”.

Oh no he was not going to bring this up now especially when he wasn’t fully awake and couldn’t come up with instant sarcastic remarks. 

“Steve, just drop it, It was nothing ok” he said lifting his head up he was instantly face to face with him, he moved back a little to allow Steve to sit down on the edge of the sofa.

Sitting so close to him their thighs were touching each other Steve said “It wasn’t nothing and we both know that”. 

“So why did you run? Why did you not come back to see me, do you know how messed up that left me, how hurt I felt?”.

Oh crap, was he really admitting his feelings, damn these stupid drugs and this annoying grogginess.

“Tony, I didn’t realise you felt anything towards me, I was being so selfish all this time, Im sorry, please forgive me, I don’t want things to be left awkward between us”.

Tony sat there contemplating everything, he didn’t like how things were awkward between them but these feelings that he was starting to feel just confused him. 

“Ok, I don’t like it awkward but Im not entirely sure about these stupid feelings either, they mess me up, all I think about is you and its driving me crazy” he confessed not caring anymore.

When he saw the Captain smirk and blush a little at his confession it made his heart race a little and looking into them eyes left him speechless.

Steve bridged the gap between them and kissed Tony softly on his lips, pulling back they looked at each other a million emotions passed through with that single look.

“No running off this time Cap” he said as he wrapped a hand around Steve’s head pulling it towards him and kissed him a little harder.

Steve froze for a second before kissing back, wrapping his hand around the back of Tonys neck he deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from them both, then he licked along Tonys bottom lip earning a gasp he inserted his tongue inside his mouth creating a hot mix and a race of dominance. 

With Tony on low lung capacity he broke away from the kiss trying to take in lungfuls of air “Shit, sorry, I guess I’m not going to be good at this for a little while” he said.

“Its ok, ill wait for you” came Steve’s reply as he pulled Tony around so they were both sitting comfortably with his arms around the other. 

“Sleep now Tony, ill wake you up when its time to take your meds” Steve said as he looked down and noticed Tony had already fallen asleep looking so peaceful and calm, and not long after he fell asleep cuddling closer to his comrade alerting Jarvis to wake him up in a few hours.

Unknown to both of the heroes a certain demi god had witnessed the latest interaction between his co workers, leaving him a little confused as to why they acted different in front of everyone else he decided to get to the bottom of this so he thought he would ask the others when they awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, how darest Thor be the spy mwahahaha  
> Now its time to start chapter 3!!


	3. Who knew?

Tony awoke to a sharp pain, it felt like someone was pushing down hard on his chest and crushing his ribs making it hard for him to breath, then he felt someone pulling him into an upright position and telling him to calm down. How can he calm down when he cant even breathe?? 

Suddenly he felt a slight sting across his cheek and when he looked up he saw Banner withdrawing his hand.

“Did..did you just slap me Bruce?” He asked trying to get over the shock.

“I had to snap you out of it some way or another, how are you feeling? Does your chest hurt?”.

Shaking his head no Tony took his time to gather his surroundings, Steve was still next to him holding him up, Banner was kneeling in front of him with Barton, Romanov and Thor behind him, everyone had a worried expression on their faces awaiting his answer. 

“Im fine guys, honestly, just waking up from a drugged sleep isn’t very fun” he said looking around he knew he hadn’t convinced anyone but hopefully they might let him off. 

“Fine, you need food, a wash and a bed to sleep in” Banner demanded as he stood up.

“Ive slept enough already, Im just going to go to my workshop now as I have a lot of work to catch up on being in that horrible hospital all them weeks.” 

Before Banner got a chance to reply Steve had stepped in “no work for you Tony, come on its time for a bath and bed, I’m sure someone can bring us some food up soon right??”.

“Yeah course Cap, Ill bring it up” came Barton’s reply.

With a nod of approval Steve had pulled Tony up from the sofa carefully manoeuvring him towards the elevator whilst everyone made themselves busy but watching out of the corner of their eyes just in case something happened. 

As soon as the pair had gone out of the room Thor thought it was his best chance to speak his mind “Sister Natasha, why does the man of iron and the captain hide their affections for each other from everyone?”.

“What?? Where did this come from Thor?” She asked shock mirroring everyone else’s faces.

“Well last night I awoke hungry so I headed towards the kitchen and I came across the pair sitting very closely and talking very quietly, I was about to make my presence known to them both when they began kissing, that’s when I left them too it”.

“Wait wait wait what?? They were kissing? Tony and Steve were actually kissing oh my god I knew it”.

“Clint this is not for us to interfere with” said Banner shaking his head.

“Bruce is right, although it is interesting, I’m surprised Tony hasn’t shouted it from the rooftop that he is sleeping with the Captain”. 

Natasha had left them all in deep thought over that, wondering if the pair would even confess to any of them, deep down they were all happy for the pair but curiosity won over everything.

Banner broke the silence first, “well we can keep our distance over this since it has nothing to do with us but if the need arises where we have to intervene and help them then we cant really brush it off can we?”.

“Oh you sly devil Bruce, I love it, lets hurry and make their food so I can take it up to them”.

“Don’t you dare give anything away Clint or ill use you as my new target for my knives” Natasha said making all three men shudder at that knowing the female assassin was not bluffing.

All of them were eager to find out about their two team mates so they all got stuck into their tasks of making breakfast and preparing for the day.

 

\-----

 

Meanwhile upstairs in the master sweet Tony was fully settled into his warm bath whilst Steve was preparing his towels and pyjamas, the silence between them wasn’t awkward this time and they both felt more relaxed around each other now. 

“Well I have everything ready for when you are finished from your bath ok?”.

Hearing no response from the other man Steve poked his head around the door and saw him staring off into space “Tony?” he called, still nothing he walked up to him and sitting on the edge of the tub he placed his hand on his shoulder giving it a shake.

Snapping out of his thoughts Tony looked up into Steve’s worried eyes wondering what he was doing sitting on his bath, “sorry erm what was it, what did you say?” he asked.

“Are you ok Tony? you keep zoning out and I can’t believe how badly bruised you are, I didn’t realise it was so bad”.

On instinct Tony quickly covered his chest with his hands not caring on how silly he looked or much it hurt just to touch it “erm it looks worse than it is, don’t worry”.

“Please Tony don’t lie to me” Steve begged making Tony feel guilty, when did he start feeling like this he wondered??.

He reached up wrapping his hand around the back of Steve’s head and pulled him down for a kiss, starting off slow but it soon became a clash of teeth and tongues and a fight for dominance. 

Breaking apart with the need for air Steve spoke up first “come on Mr Stark lets get you out of this bath and into that bed”.

After hearing that Tony felt more awake and many ideas popped into that head of his of what they could get up to in that bed but he didn’t want to rush things with Steve, not after all his failed relationships, not after Pepper.

Climbing out of the bath Tony dried himself and pulled on his pyjamas, as he headed back into his bedroom he noticed Steve lying on his bed on top of the covers and as soon as the captain spotted the billionaire he pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed, open on invitation “Mr Stark, if you wouldn’t mind, please come to bed”.

Walking over and climbing in he couldn’t resist to say “well Mr Rogers this is the most interesting way anyone has ever invited me to bed”.

Steve smirked and covered Tony up with his quilt, he waited until he was settles before he leant down and kissed him on the lips, then up to his forehead and back down to his lips whilst caressing his cheek.

“I cant believe I waited this long to do this with you Tony, you make me so happy and I hope I make you happy” Steve whispered.

“Course you do capsicle, or wise you wouldn’t be in well on my bed” Tony sarcastically replied.

For the next five minutes the couple had resumed to kissing each other, neither of them noticing a certain assassin heading their way with a tray of food.

With Clint being so silent he was able to spy on the couple through the crack in the door without them even noticing, happy yet surprised to see them kissing he knew he wasn’t aloud to get caught so he retraced his steps a little and made enough noise to make sure they knew he was coming. 

“Im coming in love birds I hope your both decent” he said jokingly, walking in he placed the tray of food on the bed and when he looked up he noticed Steve was blushing a little but Tony looked fully relaxed. 

“About time bird brain, I thought I was going to die of starvation”. 

“Least it will be quieter Tony, enjoy heh, oh and Steve don’t forget your training with Thor in an hour so don’t be late” Clint said smirking he left them to it hearing Steve say will be down in an hour.

Shutting the door and heading back to the communal room Clint was rather excited to tell everyone what he had just witnessed, hopefully that hour he gave them on purpose might speed things up a little between them.


	4. The problems of being popular

After Clint had left the room it had gone all quiet, Steve had reached over and grabbed the food, scramble eggs on toast how simple yet perfect for Tony, he made sure that he swallowed his pills and ate all his breakfast before he said anything. 

“You don’t think he saw us do you?” Steve asked all worried. 

“Who cares if he did or not, its Barton he will tell everyone that we did something even if we didn’t, and they all know what he is like, no one will believe him, so relax Cap”.

Feeling a bit better Steve moved the tray of empty plates and cutlery over to a side table and climbed back on the bed lying next to Tony pulling him into his arms slowly being extra careful of his chest. 

“Your right, Barton is a troublemaker and no one will believe him, he is just like you”. 

“Hey, I don’t know how to take that, I feel offended” came Tony’s sarcastic reply.

“Oh I think I know how you should take it Tony” Steve said leaning in closer he pulled his face up gently with a hand under his chin and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

They both fought for dominance and it seemed like it took forever before they broke apart as they were both too engrossed into the kissing, eventually Tony had to pull away first with the need to breath.

Muttering an apology Steve started placing feather light kisses from his jaw down to his neck and along his collar bones, down his arms, hands and then finally to his waist making Tony hiss in excitement.

Looking up Steve got a little nod to continue, so he grasped the hem of the pyjamas and pulled them down slowly revealing Tony’s long and hard length springing to life, he gasped at how big it is before he leant in and licked along the slit and down the length before coming back up and taking it all into his mouth making Tony moan. 

Oh god Tony couldn’t believe he was getting a blow job off the one and only Captain America, it felt so good and 0he was enjoying it so much that when Steve licked back up to his slit he had grabbed the top of his hair pushing him back down. 

“Oh god Cap’n I’m so close, oh shit” when Steve felt Tony shudder he started to play around with his balls and then he moved to add his hand to rub the lower part of his erection along side his mouth which covered the top.

Tony came undone with a scream that was muffled by his fist as Steve drank him all in and swallowing the sour liquid.

When he looked up he could see the injured man falling asleep fast but he couldn’t blame him after that, so he pulled his pyjama trousers back up, wrapped the quilt around them both and stroked his hair till he settled down to sleep.

Steve waited till Tony had been asleep for a good ten minutes before he left him alone and went to the communal area where everyone else was, when he stepped into the room he was greeted by everyone whom seemed all too happy. 

“What’s everyone so happy about?” he asked.

“Nothing really cap just exchanging jokes, silly really, how is Tony” replied Natasha.

However before he could respond another voice interrupted their conversation.

“Where is that useless engineer?? Is he still injured from the last time I saw him?” said a tall skinny ginger woman with hands on her hips and a tired look upon her face as she looked for him.

“Pepper, glad you’re here, he was hurt quite a bit as you know and it will take a while to heal especially since its around the arc reactor, by the way Steve where is he now?” asked Bruce.

Contemplating whether Pepper had Tony’s interests best at heart he answered “he is fast asleep, he took his meds and tired himself out” as he finished he noticed the odd glances between his team members.

He paid no mind to what their game was since Pepper started rambling on about Tony had to attend a certain event since he was the representative of the Avengers.

“He is still injured, they cant expect him to attend” Banner said.

“I’m afraid its out of my hands as it came directly from the top, higher than Fury actually, I even tried to persuade them to delay it but they were having none of it” Pepper replied.

“Shit man what are we going to do?” asked Clint.

“We go along with it, we take him to it” Steve said noticing the shocked expressions and retorts that were about to follow he quickly added “but if it gets too much for him we bring him straight back, even if he only shows his face for five minutes”. 

Receiving nods from all around he was glad they all stood by him “now when is this event Pepper?”.

“That’s the problem Captain, its tonight” she replied.

Seeing everyone’s head snap up at that she seemed to take a step back waiting for them all to shout out but Banner stepped forward. 

“That’s not a problem Pep, he will be all drugged up by tonight and since he is sleeping now he should be fine by then, he should have enough energy for the night” Banner concluded.  
“Well that’s settled then, I’m going to get a tux for tonight anyone else need one?” Clint asked everyone.

Only Thor was in need of a suit so the pair went to get theirs, Pepper left for a meeting, Natasha went to try on some dresses, leaving Steve and Bruce (who already had suits from a previous mission) to keep an eye on Tony and to make sure he stayed asleep till the night.

Tony had woken up not long after half the team left and Banner used that as his opportunity to tell him about the event, thinking about how awkward the timing was he knew he couldn’t refuse it (especially coming from the higher ups) and had agreed to go to it before falling back asleep as their conversation ended.

 

\------

 

It was now seven in the afternoon and all the Avengers were in the communal room all dressed up and ready to go, they were only waiting on Tony who was currently being forced to take his meds by Banner. 

After successfully drugging him up, Steve had dragged him (as gently as he could) outside to the awaiting Limo, where they all climbed in and made their way to this event.

As they all Climbed out of the limo they were all instantly surrounded by the paparazzi, their cameras flashing and people talking all at once, and without any of them noticing Tony had made his way past them all greeting everyone, answering all their questions and smiling for the cameras. 

“Come on guys, your holding up the traffic lets head inside” Tony shouted, pleased to see they all followed him straight in, glad that they weren’t used to this sort of life.

When they all walked inside they were greeted by hundreds of people dancing and chattering away, “where’s Tony?” Bruce asked concern laced his tone as he couldn’t see his friend.

“Over there, heading towards the bar, Cap you got this?” asked Natasha.

“Sure I’ll meet you guys in a bit, secure a table will you?” he replied, receiving a nod from the red head he walked off in the direction of the bar.

Tony was relieved to be finally out of bed and outside with the public, even though it was for some crap event he took it to his advantage and not having an alcoholic drink for weeks left him gagging so yes he will head straight to the bar, hoping it will do better than his meds and dull the pain in his chest.  
As he was about to take a sip of his drink it was pulled away from him he turned around angrily and ready to shout when he came face to face with a very pissed off looking Captain.

“Steve, what the heck, why did you do that?”.

“Drinking seriously?? Your on strong meds and you go straight for the stuff that will make it worse” Steve snapped.

“But Steeeeeve” he whined.

“No come on lets go” he said pulling him away from the bar as he looked for the others.

When they reached the others at the table Tony looked worse for wear he was panting and sweating, Natasha looked up first and said “Tony, are you out of your mind, drinking straight aw.. Are you ok?”.

Gaining the attention of the others they all looked on in concern and Steve made him sit down hoping it would help him catch his breath.

“I’m fine.. guys just.. need to.. catch my breath.. and no more.. drinks, I swear” Tony struggled to say.

They allowed him to rest a while and slowly interact with other people who were willing to approach their table and they didn’t even let him out of their sights but as the night grew on they could see him looking worse for wear so they all decided to call it a night.

As they got outside they head straight for the limo which was round the back when they came across Nick Fury.

“Well Stark I’m glad you made it, I wasn’t expecting everyone else though” he said.

“Well we couldn’t leave the man of iron alone after he is unwell” Thor boomed, standing his ground.

Looking across to Stark he noticed how he was hunched over, sweating and of course the heavy breathing “well I’m glad you made it, now head on home before you fall down Stark”.

As if on cue Tony had curled in further, falling to his knees he started scratching away at his shirt managing to peel open his shirt to reveal the arc reactor shimmering, looking up in horror he managed to say “Steve..” before collapsing fully to the ground.

“Oh god, everyone move back and give him room to breath, Tony hey, can you hear me??” Bruce shouted whilst slapping him on the cheeks.

They all felt hopeless knowing they couldn’t do anything since no one knew about the arc reactor, not even Banner, they could only watch on, hoping the arc reactor would stay on and that their friend will wake.


	5. Please be ok Tony

It felt like hours had passed since their friend had collapsed down to the floor yet it was only minutes, everyone was tense and scared, Fury had even called in shield medical but they were still ten minutes out, so here they all were having to wait and watch as they could do nothing else. 

All of a sudden the light on Tony’s arc reactor seemed to brighten up and stop flickering, then he jolted awake and sat up really fast coughing and trying to take in lungful’s of air.

“Oh thank god, Tony are you ok?? Take slow steady breaths, I know it hurts but try” came from Banner, slowly breathing trying to guide him through it and man it was a hard task.

Lights seemed to flicker in front of his eyes and everything was fuzzy for a while making him want to throw up but luckily he had control of his gag reflex, shakily he said “waz appen’d”.

“Don’t you remember Tony? You fainted, how are you feeling?” Natasha asked.

“Erm I am erm fine, just a little dizzy”.

“Come on lets get you home so you can rest” Steve said whilst hooking his arms underneath Tony’s and hoisting him up to a standing position who tried to get his legs underneath him but failed.

Tony was happy that he wasn’t dropped, instead he was lifted up bridal style by the one and only Captain America “Steebbbee I can walk”. 

“Of course you can Tony, that’s why you almost fell, shut up and enjoy it while you can”.

He was carried into the limo where he soon fell asleep leaning on the Captains Shoulder, no one said a word as they headed back to the Stark tower until Banner broke the silence, he whispered “we are going to have to get him looked at you know this right”. 

“That is the intention Bruce, I mean we cant have him fainting all the time, what happened with his glowing reactor thing anyways?” Barton Asked. 

“I’m not sure to be fair what happened, maybe it short circuited but Im not sure, I don’t think he had it checked out after the accident, although he never really got chance too, and I know he is going to make it a problem to get it looked at, especially because he hates everything medical”.

“Banner is right, Tony was practically dying for a whole year and he didn’t tell anyone, what can we do though? Knock him out? I doubt he would like that” Natasha responded.

“We should let the Captain deal with the man of iron since he seems the closest, isn’t that what partners normally do? Help each other in these things called situations?” Thor implied.

“Wait, what? We are not partners Thor, what makes you say that?” Steve asked astonished.

“I did not mean to offend you Captain, you should know that we all support you both, myself and Barton have seen you two show special affection towards each other that you don’t show towards others”. 

“Thanks for dropping me in that goldilocks” huffed Barton.

Blushing and nervous Steve was unsure on how to respond “that was erm, we were erm, its not like that”.

He received looks of disbelief from the others and as he was about to speak he was cut short when Tony shifted and started coughing next to him “hey, its ok Tony, just relax your safe, Im here” Steve whispered whilst stroking his hair and tucking him further under his arm, as he looked up everyone was staring at him like he was stupid. 

“Sure Cap, nothing going on there” snickered Natasha. 

“Its erm Its complicated, I thought you would all be disgusted” he said nervously. 

“This isn’t the 50’s Steve, we would never be disgusted, we just want for you both to be happy, and you both need it” replied Banner. 

Steve was shocked when everyone accepted them and told him they were happy, but he had to make sure they all kept quiet since him and Tony hadn’t worked anything out.

 

\------

 

Arriving back at the Stark Tower the avengers slowly climbed out of the limo only to be greeted by Fury and a couple of Shield doctors, noticing Tony being carried by Steve Nick nodded towards them and asked “any trouble since we left the event?”. 

“None for now but I would like to get him inside and run a few tests before he wakes up”.

“Very well Banner, my doctors will assist you and I shall wait till you have finished”. 

Without another word they all followed the doctor into the Tower, leaving two assassins, a demigod and a director to wait around in the communal room since they were told by Banner they would just get in the way.

“Romanov report on Stark” Fury demanded.

“Not much to say sir, the problems have only arisen today but it all seems under control”.

“Not that Romanov, is he capable of being the face of the Avengers still and what is up with him and Rogers, have they fallen out again?”. 

Surprise littered the Widows face “of course he is sir, just give him some time to recover you know he always bounces back and they are fine there hasn’t been any arguments so no need to worry”, accepting that as the final answer Fury walked away admiring Starks piano.

Meanwhile downstairs Steve stood next to the long chair Tony was lying in (his so called sexy dentists chair), holding his hand and stroking his hair when he would stir, whilst Banner and the shield doctors looked over the X-rays and discussed best ways to help him. 

He couldn’t really understand the medical jargon but he heard something along the lines of operation and he became even more concerned about Tony, he just wanted to shield him from everything, wishing that there was a simple solution. 

Seeing the doctors leave and Banner walking towards him, taking his glasses off and rubbing his tired eyes he said “well we cant do much without further knowledge on the arc reactor”.

“Will he give that up?” Steve asked.

“I’m not sure he will he….” hearing a cough the two turned their heads turn towards the chair.

Tony opened his eye briefly before closing them, they both thought he had fallen back asleep but he quietly said “J, give Bruce everything you have on the arc reactor, Im fed up of feeling like this”. 

“Very well sir, everything is sent to your personal file Doctor Banner”. 

“Thank you Jarvis, how are you feeling Tony?” Bruce asked as he checked the engineers head for a temperature but was surprised to find it cool.

Hesitating, Tony didn’t know how to answer, does he just pretend he is ok so they will leave him alone or admit he isn’t ok because god it hurts so much. 

He must have been debating for a while since Steve waved a hand in front of his face and said “earth to Tony, are you ok? And don’t lie!!”.

“Erm not really, it hurts, my breathing is easier but it’s just sore and my head is killing me”.

“That’s what lack of oxygen will do to you, I’ll give you something for the pain and I’ll leave you with an oxygen tank so if you do struggle later than at least you’ll have some relief, now lets get you drugged up and back to bed” Bruce responded.

Without giving Tony the chance to retort Banner had injected him with some pain relief that seemed to work almost straight away, knocking him almost out.

“Come on Steve, can you carry him to bed and I’ll bring up the tank”.

“Sure thing Doctor” he replied as he picked Tony up and headed towards the door.

They passed the others on the way and Banner made certain to reassure them that he was ok for now and that intense research will be on for tonight so Fury could go and they could relax.

Stepping into Tonys room Steve placed him on the bed, realising he was still awake but he didn’t say a single word or even move an inch to get comfy so Steve gently removed his shoes and was about to start undressing him for bed when Banner came walking in.

“There you go Steve, let me know if you need me and Jarvis can alert me as I’ll be in the lab doing research on the reactor” Banner whispered as he set the oxygen tank down he looked at Tony for a few seconds, satisfied he turned and walked out the room and shut the door.

“Steeeve” Tony whined quietly making the captain snap out of his thoughts.

“Yes Mr Stark” he asked as he climbed up on the bed, pulling the blanket down and started to undress Tony.

“I need erm I need something, I feel weird” He asked surprising the captain.

Steve leant down and lightly brushed his lips against the mechanics “was that what you needed Mr Stark?”.

Smiling Tony nodded his head before moaning “but I want more”.

“of course but let me get you comfy first” Steve said as he pulled down Tony’s trousers, alongside his t-shirt off before leaning down to kissed him again. 

What he intended to be a simple kiss turned into more as Tony wrapped his hand around the back of his head, pulling him closer and kissing him harder, then he inserted his tongue into the mix making them both moan.

Steve ran his hands along Tonys face and jaw, kissing along them before returning to his lips, they both felt that kissing wasn’t enough however they knew Tony couldn’t keep up because of the pain he was in and the medication he was on. 

“Damn drugs are kicking in…feeling so tired…sorry Steve” Tony said as he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

“Its ok baby just go to sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up” he said as he pulled the blanket up and over him. 

“At least get under the covers with me” came a quiet whine.

Smiling to himself Steve got up off the bed and got undressed to his boxers, he then climbed under the covers pulling Tony against him and letting his head lay on his chest.

Soon enough the heat from the bodies helped warm each other enough to lull them both to sleep, all the other occupants in the tower were sleeping as well other than Banner who was knee deep in research on the arc reactor, he was too into it to stop now hoping he could find a way to help his best friend.


	6. Is it too late?

Steve awoke suddenly feeling very cold, sometimes this would occur when he would dream of being trapped in the ice all those years ago but it was strange since he didn’t recall having a bad dream, he decided to dismiss it and go back to sleep.

As he lay down he noticed Tony had moved away from him in sleep so he inched closer to wrap his arms around him but as he touched the mechanics arms he instantly felt that coldness again.

Shooting up he shouted “Jarvis, lights please” and instantly the room lit up with light but it didn’t help Steve much as Tony just laid there, lips turning blue “Jarvis call Banner, call an ambulance, call someone, I don’t know what to do”.

Within seconds Barton had kicked the door open with his bow and arrow in his hands looking around for a threat, realising their wasn’t a visual one he asked “Cap whats wrong, whats the threat?”. 

“Its Tony, he isn’t breathing and look his lips are blue and he is freezing to the touch” Steve rambled on. 

Looking at the bed the Archer noticed how still and pale the genius was, then he looked up at the Captain noticing that he was only in his boxers, lowering his bow he said “Cap, get changed before the others arrive and Jarvis have you notified anybody?”.

“Doctor Banner and Thor are in the elevator, Miss Romanov has gone to give the shield operatives access to the building and Fury will meet you at Shield headquarters”.

Clint nodded his thanks although he was unsure if Jarvis understood it, then he climbed onto the bed towards Tony to search for a pulse. 

“How is he?” Banner called out as he ran through the door with Thor on his heels. 

“No pulse doc, no response from the pupils” Clint murmured, turning to Steve he asked “what happened Cap?”. 

“He just didn’t wake up, he was so cold when I touched him and now he wont wake up, I didn’t know what to do”. 

“Its ok Steve, just calm down, looks like Shield is here finally” Banner murmured.

Suddenly several doctors rushed in all at once, they evaluated Tony and began to revive him with chest compresses, as soon as they got a pulse they laid him onto a gurney and carried him out. 

Steve felt like it was all a blur, one minute he is being questioned by his teammates, the next he is being pushed along by Thor into the jet that takes them to the shield hellicarrier and now he is stuck in a waiting room walking backwards and forwards impatiently waiting for news.

“Steve will you sit down, your making me dizzy just watching you go back and forth”.

“Sorry Nat, I’m just really worried, they have been in there for ages, I wonder whats going on?”.

“I’m not sure, but we have to be strong for Tony, look Banner is heading over, try and keep it together guys” the red head said.

Steve Looked up to see the said doctor walking slowly towards them with a grim look on his face. 

“How goes the man of iron doctor?” Thor boomed.

Banner pulled his glasses off of his face and replied quietly “not good Thor, the casing on the inside which holds the arc reactor is all bent and there is a lot of swelling all around and that’s what’s causing Tony to have breathing problems, we have fixed the casing and patched him up as much as we could but its touch and go at the moment, we are trying our best but it is all up to him now, Steve do you want to see him first, you are his erm the captain of course”. 

“Yeah ok thanks Banner, which way do I go?” he asked. 

“Follow me, I’ll be back in a bit guys” Banner said as he walked away with Steve in tow.

They walked through some double doors and down a long corridor and stopped right at the end in front of a single wooden door.

“He is in here fast asleep and I doubt he will wake up for a while, I’ll give you a few minutes on your own before I bring the team in” and with that he left him alone outside the room.

Steve hesitated for a few seconds before making his way through the door and into the quiet hospital room where a single occupant who seemed too small for his bed lay with wires and tubes peaking out from under the quilt and a face mask covering the face he wanted to see, touch and kiss so much. 

Steve stepped towards the bed and lifted the a non responsive hand up to his lips “Oh Tony, please fight, you cant leave me alone, I know I’m stupid for telling you this now and not sooner but I love you so much it hurts, even if we argue more than we cuddle, I love everything about you, please don’t give up, please”.

He sat there for a while holding Tonys hand and listening to the slow beats of his heart from the machine, praying he pulls through when the door opened up and all the avengers walked in silent.

No one needed to say anything as they all felt the same way, they all missed the loud and obnoxious billionaire and they all wanted him to wake up and say something sarcastic with a goofy grin on his face but they knew it wouldn’t happen any time soon.

Silence dragged on throughout the room until an unnatural beep came from Tonys heart machine causing all the avengers to look up, Banner had instantly crossed the room to inspect it when it suddenly happened again and then it cut out all together meaning Tonys heart had stopped.

Alarms blasted and out of no where several doctors came charging in and began pushing them all out.

No!! Steve thought, this cant be happening, oh god he had to get out of there, he couldn’t be around to hear them confirm Tonys death, so he turned and ran, he heard someone shout his name but he still ran, he had to escape, he had to get away.


	7. To His Surprise

A few weeks had passed since Steve was last in the hospital, he had ran out and headed straight to Manhattan New York where he grew up, back in the day it was the safest place for him although he used to think that the Stark tower was safe he just didn’t feel like it was without Tony and he didn’t want to see anyone who would remind him of the genius.

He had several missed calls and many voicemails off all the avengers including Fury who tried asking him where he was and why wont he come back, but since he had no news about Tony he decided to just stay where he was. 

Now he was living above a café that he often went to when he was younger, remembering the exact moment that Tony discovered this place last year and he brought it as a present for his birthday so it would never be knocked down or brought out.

He sat in silence drawing the scenery from the rooftop, but thinking back on the past made it hard for him to concentrate on his art and it was starting to turn into a difficult task these days as he was often lost in thought.

It surprised him though that he didn’t hear a jet fly over and notice a certain red head jump down elegantly “Of course you would be here Cap, trust Tony to have brought you this place” she said.

Steve literally jumped out of his chair, managing to knock it over along with all his art supplies “Nat, what the hell, you scared the life out of me, what are you doing here?”.

“I’ve come to bring you back home of course”. 

Taking a step back he couldn’t believe that she was here, he thought they would all know why he didn’t want to return to the tower “Nat, I cant go back, not after everything..”.

“Oh no you don’t Steve, we have given you enough time to sulk but now it’s time to come home, Tony has been asking about you non stop he…”.

“Wait did you say he has been asking about me?? Tony is…Tony is alive??” he asked surprised.

Natasha looked at him confused for a minute before replying “ of course he is..oh you didn’t know…well you wouldn’t know because you ran, he is fine he only flat lined for about 10 minutes but the doctors brought him back, he slept for another few days but he awoke not long ago and he has been asking where you were and we couldn’t keep lying to him so we decided to come and get you”.

“We??”. 

“Of course Clint and Thor are in the jet just in case we needed to drag you back, but you are going to come willingly aren't you?”. 

Nodding his head he picked up his art stuff and put them away in his apartment, locking up he headed back to the roof and climbed up into the jet “about time Cap, we were getting worried about ya you know”.

“Yeah sorry about that Barton, I wasn’t thinking”. 

“Captain, myself and the others are glad you have returned and the man of iron will be even happier as he asked for your presence quite a lot”. 

“Erm thanks Thor, I appreciate it”.

 

\-------

 

The journey was quiet for Steve, he heard the odd murmur between his teammates and a call between Bruce and Nat but he didn’t say anything as he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, what would he say to Tony? Would he forgive him for running away again?.

Looking up as the jets doors opened he noticed they were finally at the Stark tower, “I thought we were going to see Tony?” He asked confused.

“We are Cap, we decided to move him back to his home to make him as comfortable as possible, come on lets not leave him waiting” said Natasha.

The four made there way into the elevator which took them to Tonys personal floor, stepping out they headed towards the biggest bedroom in the tower, as Steve stepped through the door he noticed Tony was asleep in his huge bed, still looking pale but a better shade then he was in the hospital.

He didn't notice Banner till he stepped right in front of him “Steve, Im glad you have returned it wasn’t right without you here, Tony should be awake soon as the drugs should be wearing off so I’ll leave you here with him, Im sure you both have things to talk about so take your time” and with that Banner had ushered the others out, closing the door and leaving him to stand there.

“Gosh I thought they would never leave, talk about making it obvious those idiots”.

Startled he spun around noticing the genius looking up at him smiling “Gosh Tony you scared me, are you ok?? I mean..I am really sorry, please forgive me”. 

“What are you talking about Steve?”.

Wait was he still drugged up??

“I erm I ran…again, I thought you died when your heart kept giving up and I couldn’t stand to be around everyone as they all reminded me of you and I couldn’t take it”.

“Ha don’t worry about it, I think I would have done the same thing to be fair, although I would have lasted longer without being found” the genius replied, sarcasm lacing his tone.

“Of course you would your Tony Stark” he said smirking “wait you didn’t answer my first question, are you ok?”.

“Huh oh yeah, it still hurts but not as much, Banner has me on all these crappy drugs which make me sleep a lot but other than that I'm ok now, especially now your back”.

Wait, was he hearing this right?? He walked forwards and sat down on the bed, their thighs brushing against each other’s “Tony this last month or so I have been so confused with these feelings I have been having towards you, when I think about you and when Im near you my heart beats really fast and I get nervous, I erm I think I’m in love with you”. 

Tony had just sat there frozen, not even blinking and Steve knew he had done something wrong so he quickly added “but its fine if you don't feel the same way, we can just forget about it”.

Steve had tried to make a quick retreat when he felt a hand grip his arm, turning around he looked Tony in the eye “don’t you dare run again Rogers, you just threw me for a second there that’s all, what I want to say is I erm well I erm love you too”.

Steve had to strain his ears to hear the last part but he was so happy when he heard it, sitting back down he cupped Tonys cheek with his hand and kissed him softly, leaning back he looked into those soft brown eyes “I’m so happy right now Tony”. 

“Hurry and kiss me then Captain, I can’t wait all day” Tony demanded and they locked their lips together, tasting each other all over again and taking their breath away.

The couple had been kissing for a while but it soon became a task for Tony to keep up, so they decided to retire for the night and cuddle each other in bed “so does this make us boyfriends now then?” the mechanic asked eagerly. 

“Seriously Tony that is what your thinking about?”. 

“Well yeah, so does it?”.

Steve mulled it over in his head for a few seconds before replying “well yeah I guess it does actually”. 

“Awesome, shall we tell the others, I know what they will say, ha I can just picture Barton’s face”. 

“Lets do it tomorrow ok, just sleep for now you need it”.

It didn’t take long for Tony to fall asleep, those drugs sure come in handy, he was anticipating tomorrow when Tony finds out that everyone already knows about them, a genius about all things other than romance, well he will just have to wait and see how it all goes down.


	8. Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys and girls, I have recently moved house and I have not got WiFi yet argh!!!  
> So I am using Wetherspoons internet mwahahahaha  
> Hope this chapter satisfies you xx

Tony awoke a few times throughout the night thanks to the pain in his chest but luckily Steve was on hand to administer pain relief from the drugs and also his from his strong hands massaging and stroking his hair putting him back to sleep.

He didn’t realise how long he had slept in (since it felt like he hardly slept at all) because Steve was no longer by his side “Jarvis where is the Cap?”. 

“Mr Rogers has just entered the building sir from his morning run, he told me to notify you that he had left when you woke up but you beat me to it sir” came the somewhat sarcastic reply. 

“Hmpth when did you get so cheeky?”. 

“I follow your very example Sir, now if you would please have a shower it might help you relax and also you haven’t washed in a few days”.

Wow he was right there he never even realised how grimy he felt until now, a shower is a must so he hopped out of bed only to steady himself against his bedside table as a dizzy spell overtook him. 

“Sir shall I notify someone?” his A.I asked.

“No I’m fine Jarvis I just got up too fast, I’m going for my shower now”.

Heading into the bathroom he thought he had heard his A.I mention something about the Cap heading up his way but he was occupied with why he was still getting dizzy spells and why he was still in pain, how long does it take for things to get back to normal?.

Stepping under the hot spray helped him to relax, he has always enjoyed hot showers even if it did take a few days at a time to get one, he couldn’t help it if he was so engrossed into his work but having this shower now felt so good. 

He was that relaxed into his shower he didn’t even notice a certain captain calling him until he felt cool hands wrap around his waist, startled he turned around fast and came face to face to a well-built chest, looking up into bright blue eyes the soldier spoke “sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was calling you but you seemed to be lost in thought, I erm hope I’m not taking things too fast between us”.

He was surprised that the captain would ask this especially knowing his personality “of course not I was just wondering what was taking you so long” he said whilst pulling themselves closer and pressing their lips together. 

Maybe this time the shower will be interesting and even more satisfying he thought as he licked along the bottom of Steve’s lips making him gasp and inserting his tongue into his mouth tasting every part he could before he kissed down his jaw and to his neck.

Hearing a pleased hum he knew he was doing something right, although he was not expecting to be pushed against the wall of the shower and to feel such a hard length against his own making him gasp aloud. 

“Oh Cap, do you even know how happy this makes me feel??”. 

“Shhhhh Tony” he replied kissing down his chest and sucking on his nipples.

It was officially Steve’s first time with anyone and he was really happy that it ended up being with Tony, thankfully he knows how to please him as he had done some research very discreetly with the help of Jarvis and now it was time to put it to the test.

He smoothed his hands all over Tony’s chest and abdomen slowly making his way down to the groin and then cupping his balls giving them a squeeze and eliciting a moan from the other, slowly he pulled Tony’s length into his hand and he began tugging at it, getting faster with each stroke. 

The mechanic was breathlessly moaning and groaning now “Oh Steve, more please more, oh god…” he almost shouted when the Captain got on his knees and took him fully into his mouth tracing his tongue all along his slit and down the sides straight to the balls and back up again. 

He kept this rhythm up until Tony grabbed his hair, tugging and whispering “oh so close, fuck I’m close” and with that the Captain added his hand to the mixture creating more friction than the mechanic could handle. 

Not long after Tony shouted “Oh shit, Steve I can’t hold it, ahhh” and he came all into his mouth and Steve drank him all in to the last drop, looking up he saw for the first time a deep blush spread right across his lovers face, standing up he pulled Tony’s chin up and kissed him hard on the lips leaving both breathless and panting.

This has got to be the best shower he has ever had thought Tony, he couldn’t believe what had just happened and what is still happening with Steve, they were both kissing and had been doing it for what felt like a long time but they just couldn’t stop. 

There were light touches from each other down their arms and up their chests, a few pinches of the nipples bringing forth more gasps and moans but they still carried on, although Tony had just had a release he could feel an erection start up again.

Feeling a little light headed Tony broke from the kiss quite breathless, looking directly into Steve’s face he could see the concern “its ok, I’m ok, just short of breath is all, I’ll be fine in a minute” he gasped. 

“Ok, well let’s get you back to bed anyways, it will help you better lying down, come on” Steve said as he pulled Tony out of the shower, wrapping towels around them both and guiding him back into the bedroom.  
As soon as they reached the bed he gently pushed Tony down onto it letting him get comfy first before he climbed onto the bed and atop him, leaning down he kissed him softly whilst smoothing his hands down his body and removing the towels from each of their waists.

He gently cupped Tony’s balls who moaned in response and started to massage them whilst he bit and kissed along the nipples, his hands trailing down his body till he reached his lower entrance, circling his finger around it trying to get the mechanic to relax. 

They were both nervous, they could tell from the little shakes and the looks that crossed their faces but they both wanted it and the need was so strong. 

Steve looked up into Tony’s eyes and receiving a nod he slowly pushed his finger into his hole making them both groan with pleasure.

Steve gave him time to adjust before slowly pulling his finger out and then sliding it back in. loving the tight feel, after Tony seemed to adjust to the intrusion he added a second finger and with a twitch he brushed along his prostrate startling Tony. 

Hearing the gasps and moans Tony was making Steve continued on but with a faster pace, knowing the engineer was close he pulled his fingers out with a pop before licking along his entrance and poking his tongue in, he revelled in the feeling of having Tony writhe beneath him.

“Oh god Steve, that feels so good, oh I’m so close” he panted, whimpering when Steve moved away. He wiped his hand across his mouth and looked into the mechanics eyes, there was a moment of silence that passed between the pair both knowing what was about to happen next.

Steve didn’t even hesitate when he lined his erection against Tony’s hole and pushed passed the tight ring of muscle making them both groan aloud “Oh Tony, you feel so good, so tight” he said staying still to let the mechanic adjust. 

“Please Steve, move please” replied Tony almost begging for movement, almost.

With that the captain slowly pulled out to the tip and then pushed himself back in all the way and then out again placing his hands on Tony’s hips to steady him, he picked up the pace and got rougher each time he thrust back in. 

All that could be heard was heavy breathing and grunts from the pair both lost in the bliss of each other, knowing they weren’t far off Steve took a hold of Tony’s erection and started to pump it in time to his thrusts, tipping them off closer to the edge of ecstasy.

“Tony, I can’t hold it, I’m gonna cum”.

“Me…too Steve, I’m gonna…” and with that Tony arched his back off the bed and came all over their stomachs and feeling the tightness around his length Steve then came all inside Tony, thrusting a few more times before pulling out and laying down beside the mechanic breathlessly.

“Wow Tony, that was something, did I hurt you??” Steve asked.

“Course not Cap, that was the best, you sure know a thing or too” he replied softly, slowly feeling his eyes droop as he spoke Tony didn’t want to fall asleep again but he couldn’t help it. 

Steve noticed the silence falling between them and he looked across to his lover noticing how he looked so tired he pulled him into his arms and pulled the covers up and settled down to sleep as well. 

However after a few minutes the silence was broken from the A.I “Captain Rogers, just to inform you that doctor Banner is on his way to administer Sirs medication”.

“Oh crap” how can he face Bruce like this, should he wake Tony? But he wasn’t given much time to react when the bedroom door opened and a familiar face entered.


	9. Acceptance

Steve felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest, not only was he naked but Tony was as well and they only had a thin sheet to cover them.

“I hope you guys are decent enough… Oh well at least your covered, I only came here to give my pain in ass of a best friend his medication..Steve are you ok??” Banner asked.

Steve couldn’t believe that Bruce was acting normal after catching them both in bed, he knew they all approved but to not bat an eye was beyond him “erm its nothing Banner, how long do you think it will take for Tony to get better??”.

“Hmmm it’s hard to say to be honest, he is still quite swollen around the arc reactor but hopefully it shouldn’t take long for it to go down, I’m doing as much research as I can but it’s just a complicated little thing, so many things to learn, I just hope I have enough time to learn it all”.

Steve nodded to that, he didn’t know what to say and he didn’t want to make the situation any more awkward than it already was, it had never happened before between him and Bruce well he has never been caught in bed with some one before so I guess it’s a first for everything.

“You know we all want what is best for Tony and yourself and none of us have any problems with the pair of you dating, it’s nothing to be ashamed of”.

“Tha… Wait, what? You all know now that we are…I mean nothing is set in stone yet…”.

He couldn’t believe he was trying to explain himself to Bruce who was just playing innocent with a smirk on his face as he injected Tony with his medication.

“Look Steve we are all your friends and you guys didn’t really hide it well enough, even Thor clocked on. Plus when you are both together you seem a lot more happy so don’t hide it any longer ok as we all will support you both”.

“Thank you Banner, I no we appreciate it”.

“Your welcome Steve, now that I’m done I’ll leave you both to rest and maybe you guys can join us downstairs later on for a movie night?”. Bruce asked sounding hopeful.

“Sure thing Bruce” Steve said as he watched the doctor gather his things up and leave the room quietly allowing Steve to be left with his own thoughts. How on earth was he going to face everyone later, he knew they would all be supportive but it’s still embarrassing.

Steve moved down the bed so he was level with Tony pulling him into his arms as he started to shiver “Jarvis can you set an alarm so it goes off an hour before movie night please”.

“Of course Captain, is there anything else I can do for you?”.

“No that is it, thank you Jarvis”.

“Your welcome Sir Rogers” Steve heard the A.I say as he drifted off to sleep.

 

\-------

 

Several hours later Tony awoke to his alarm going off, funny he doesn’t even remember setting one earlier “mute” he said before settling back into the warmth, he turned over to his left side to see Steve slowly awaken “morning sunshine or afternoon or whatever the time is”.

“The time is currently 5.45pm Sir”.

“Well afternoon sunshine it is then” he said with a big grin across his face.

“Ha afternoon Tony how are you feeling?”.

“Oh straight to Mother hen mode it is, I’m feeling fine for a change and I feel like I have more energy now than I have had in weeks, so it’s time to do something, oh yeah I have work to catch up on”.

As he started to move Tony felt a hand on his shoulder halting his process of getting out of bed, turning around he saw Steve sitting up with serious expression on his face.

“I don’t think so Tony, you are still recovering so work can wait and everyone will understand the delay, besides we already have plans, it’s movie night with the team so lets get ready and head down there shall we?”.

Damn it Tony thought, he doesn’t mind movie nights he actually quite enjoys them but he missed being in his work shop more, he missed those useless bots of his and the sleepless nights full of inventing and energy drinks.

“Look Steve I love movie nights, I really do but I really do need to return to my work, if not for helping others it helps me, I can’t keep sleeping all day”.

“Tony your not strong enough to do any work, what if you drop things and break something, you could have an attack with the reactor again”.

“Then I’ll just do work at my computer and Jarvis can help me, he will even tell you if I move just a step”.

Steve looked to be deep in thought for a minute before turning to Tony and saying “fine you win, but only if someone is there to supervise you just in case anything happens and no buts either, I can’t risk it do you understand?”.

With a nod of approval from the mechanic Steve let out a sigh “ok then from tomorrow you can return to work but tonight we will relax with the team so let’s get changed and head downstairs”.

 

\--------

 

Stepping into the elevator Tony noticed how Steve had been quiet for a while and how he looked so tense “what’s up cap? Your never normally this quiet”.

“They know Tony, they all know” he whispered.

“They know what?” he asked confused.

“About us, they know about us Tony, apparently we are pretty obvious and now I don’t know how I am going to face them”.

Tony sighed, he knew this would happen but he was expecting it sooner but oh well he didn’t really care what people thought of him but he knew Steve was more conscious about these things.

“Everything will be fine ok, who cares what people think as long as we are happy that’s all that matters right, look at me Steve, everything will be alright”.

Tony wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s head and pulled him down for a quick kiss before pulling back and looking straight into the soldiers eyes waiting for an answer.

“Your right Tony, I am just new to this sort of thing I’m sorry”.

“Don’t apologise Steve, come on we are here now so let’s see what soppy film we have to watch tonight” Tony said as the doors to the elevator opened and revealed the team waiting for them in the communal living room.

Tony took a hold of Steve’s hand and pulled him along gently to where the others were gathered “hey guys it’s been a while hasn’t it, have you all missed me?”.

“Tony about time man, I was getting so bored I can’t even prank these guys without getting my head almost chopped off”.

“Ha Clint, we have so much to try out as I have had plenty of time to think up some new ideas” replied Tony, briefly letting go of Steve’s hand to give Clint a hug, neither of them missing the smiles from their team mates.

“Man of Iron it is so good to see you up and walking about”.

“Thanks Thor, it really has been too long hasn’t it, so what film are we watching tonight?” Tony asked as he turned around and Natasha handed him a dvd case of the first Resident Evil film.

“Oooh nice one Nat, I haven’t watched a good zombie film in ages”.

“I knew you would like it Tony, so come on lets get you settled in before the pizza arrives” Natasha said as she guided him to his huge couch with the team in tow.

Tony settled down onto his favourite spot in the corner patting the seat next to him knowing Steve was close behind him “good boy, it would have been strange if anyone else took that offer” he laughed.

“I can always swap seats with someone” Steve teased.

“Oh how could you captain, I thought we were finally getting along” Tony said with a hand on his chest feigning innocence.

“Now now Ladies, are you both ready for the film or shall we let you flirt in peace??”.  
“I’m all ready Brucey Boy, I’ll only keep quiet though if I am promised pizza though and no soup either!!”.

They all laughed and Banner stood up “of course you can have pizza Tony...but only if you behave and now that sounds like the door, Barton can I get a hand??”.

“Sure thing Doc, let’s go” Clint said as he raced ahead to the door.

Whilst the pair went to grab the pizza, Thor had left to get some plates and Natasha had started to fill their glasses up. As she passed Tony his glass they both smiled and nodded their heads at each other before she passed Steve his glass.

Tony and Natasha never used to get along but luckily since she moved in they became really close and knew that they could rely on each other and he felt safe with her around, safe with them all, safe enough to create a mad thing like movie night.

 

\-------

 

The team had all but one finished off their pizza and were engrossed into the film, Tony on the other hand had only managed to eat a slice and half where as he normally would have eaten five or six but today he just couldn’t handle any more.

He pushed his plate aside with his half eaten pizza realising how much energy it took just to do that, he was startled when he felt a hand snake around his waist but realising that it was only Steve he relaxed, laying back against his chest.

Tony noticed a few smirks from the fellow avengers but it never bothered him, he was glad that they supported the pair and he wasn’t going to ruin it any time soon. 

 

\-----

 

Tony didn’t realise he had fallen asleep till he was startled awake feeling all disoriented, he felt a blanket fall off him and wondered when and who covered him up when an alarm entered his hearing.

He noticed the other avengers had all stood up and were looking at each other confused, maybe wondering why the alarm was still ringing, well it wouldn’t shut off for anyone but him, oh wait… Of course “Jarvis mute, what is going on?”.

“Sir your Malibu residence has been broken into”.

“Wait I thought that blew up a few years ago” Clint asked aloud.

“One of Mr.Starks Residence in Malibu was blown up precisely two years ago this month but the other one which originated from Mr.Howard Stark is still up, however in a current situation.

Hearing a hiss everyone turned towards to the engineer who was almost hunched in on himself with one hand rubbing his chest and the other typing away furiously on an iPad “I told that pissin Obi to blow that place up but no does he ever listen, now all the pointless secrets they have will be out in the open for fuck’s sake” he growled.

“Hey Tony are you ok, can we help??”.

“No it’s all good Steve, you guys erm go back to watching the film, I’m just trying to stop the bastards from hacking fully into the place, I just haven’t come across these codes before and I can’t let up for even a minute other wise they will succeed” Tony finished around a yawn.

The team couldn’t possibly focus on the film whilst Tony was in this current predicament so they turned the tv off and sat around on the couch just in case they were needed, they felt useless when it wasn’t a physical fight but they knew they had to keep their friend awake until it was over, this is going to be tricky!!!.


	10. The Truth

Steve hadn’t felt this useless in a fight in a long time, normally he would fight his way through and his abnormal strength and healing would be his advantage but watching his lover exhausted as he defends his family secrets and talk shield through the property’s defences at the same time he still could not do a thing.

“Romanov see if you can alert Fury and Barton alert Hill, Thor can you make sure these grounds are secure and Banner is there anything we can give Tony for a boost?”.

“Not with his condition I’m afraid Captain, his heart and lungs are weak as it is and anything other than his specific medication could cause a panic or even a heart attack and I’m not risking it, Tony are these secrets really worth protecting?” Banner asked. 

Without looking up the genius responded “some are Doc, some are about me and others were my Fathers experiments, if they get into the wrong hands then something bad could really happen, I did order it to be destroyed years ago and Obi…whom I trusted at the time said he would take care of it and now look what’s happening, I am going to blow that place up myself.

As the time went on the team started to notice Tony’s condition decreasing, it started off with a slight cough and now it seemed like he was struggling to breathe but he didn’t let up for one minute even when he gained control of his system he had to contact Fury.

“What…I can’t…do that….urgh fine….one year then…in writing” Tony wheezed as he hung up on the phone trying to catch his breath back.

“What was said from the man with the eye patch” Thor asked as he sat himself down opposite Tony.

“Mr.Fury was given the co-ordinates to the Malibu residence and is dispatching the criminals at this current moment however for Mr.Stark to be able to destroy the building as he plans to he has to work for Shield for a year on weapon construction. 

Clint had only stepped out of the room for a minute to get everyone a drink and when he came back he noticed it had gone quiet, Tony was no longer on the phone but he was lying down on the couch, his head in Steve’s lap who was stroking his hair, Bruce was checking his pulse, Natasha was pulling his shoes off and Thor was clearing the table.

“Thanks point break, what happened in the few minutes I was gone” he asked as placed the tray of drinks on the table.

“Man of Iron has took a hold of his belongings fro the enemy and destroyed them both however he is now exhausted after the battle and is now resting, not to worry Master Archer as Sister has assured me that he will be all right”.

“Seems like he will be fine but everyone just keep quiet Tony will need his rest, Fury has assured us that they have captured the hackers and are now questioning them” Natasha whispered.

“We all know what shield’s questioning is like, Doctor is there any reason why Tony seemed worse for wear just now, he hasn’t been like that in a while has he??” Asked Steve. 

“I’m not sure Steve, I want to get him checked out as soon as possible, the new medical room is finally set up so I can personally check him over when he is well enough to move but for now I suggest we all relax and finish watching that movie” Bruce suggested as he sat down.

To Banner’s surprise the others sat down without a word except Natasha who handed them all a drink before sitting down next to him “Jarvis if you would please” she asked politely.

“As you wish Miss Romanov” Jarvis said as he played the film.

Half way through the film Tony had started to shift about, moving his head from side to side and murmuring odd words, Steve knew he was trapped in a nightmare and he knew that he would settle down if he felt safe so he moved about on the couch till he was lying down alongside Tony whose face was now buried in Steve’s chest.

After a few minutes Tony seemed to have settled down and returned to a peaceful sleep, Steve had his arm wrapped around his lover and his hand stroking through his hair, both feeling safe wrapped up in each other.

Everyone had fallen asleep sometime through the film and Jarvis had ended up turning it off and lighting the fire so they all stayed cosy and warm however a buzzing sound broke out through the silence interrupting the archers sleep.

He crept over towards the fireplace where he heard the buzzing more prominently and he located a cheap cell in a box sitting atop the mantel, not wanting to disturb the others and wanting to satisfy his curiosity he crept into the kitchen and answered it:

Clint: ‘Hello??”

\- Clint is that you??

“Fury?? What are you doing calling on a burner phone?”

\- I don’t want this call to be traced, I’m under the grid on this I found out them hackers were hired by Shield and that they played Tony into their hands and their plans for him are not looking good at all.

“What the hell man are you serious?? What are your orders Sir??

\- Right now no one knows about this except us and I expect you to tell the team. Currently I am tracking an authority member ‘Gevin Anthony’ from a strong tip I received, he has risen to the top in only a few years and apparently nothing good has happened under his command. 

“That name sounds familiar to be honest”.

\- He has been seen with almost everyone of Tony’s competition so that has raised my suspicions a lot and he tried his hardest to get Tony banned from the Avengers, I want you all to stay out of the public’s eye for now, how’s Stark?

“Not good Sir, he has just been through an ordeal leaving him mentally and physically scarred, he is resting now alongside the others, Banner wants to look him over later when he wakes up, do you need me to keep a hold of this phone Sir?

\- Keep the phone Barton and keep an eye on Stark, make sure he recovers fast enough as I’ll need his help soon, I am trying to delay his work for Shield but you know how pushy they can be, I have to go but I’ll be in touch soon enough, over and out.

Clint ended the call and returned to the living room noticing that everyone was awake including Tony who he returned the cell to before sitting opposite him and rubbing his hands through his hair.

“Fury huh?” Tony asked placing the phone on the table.

“Yeah” Clint said and be before he knew it he had whole phone conversation between him and Fury to his fellow Avengers. As he looked up he noticed the look of shock on everyone’s faces and lucky for them Banner got everyone going as he ordered them all to do something whilst he got Tony checked out, keeping them all busy whilst they waited for a call from Fury.


	11. Time To Make A Plan

Tony had been waiting ages to be back in his workshop but he was soon disappointed to be in the new medical bay part, Banner and Jarvis were quite excited about all the new equipment but all Tony wanted to do was return to his work.

Steve had told him that he could start doing little bits of work if he agreed to have regular check-ups from everyone who lived in the tower and to co-operate with taking his meds and eating three meals a day, so he agreed and now he is lying on a horrible hospital bed whilst his chest was being examined.

"Don't worry Tony it will all be over soon and then you can finally get back to work, I bet you have been waiting ages for this and I have made sure this place has stayed clean, well to a certain standard any way’s as I did not want to mess with your work" Banner said.

"It’s ok Doc, I’ll be glad to get back to normal and finally do some work as sleeping all day really doesn't do it for me" he replied.

"Yes but working three days in a row and only drinking red bull and espresso's isn't exactly a good routine or diet either, now just relax and lie back I am going to do an X-ray of your chest whilst Jarvis runs your blood tests through the system" Banner said as he pulled the small machine over Tony's chest. 

The only noise that could be heard throughout the room were from the machines, Banner was concentrating too much to speak, Steve was watching everything around him and Tony was just lying down with his eyes closed feeling a little tense.

"Right the x-rays are done Tony, it seems that everything is ok from the surgery but it's still swollen so it’s hard to tell if there is anything wrong but I assume that is why your still struggling to breathe but don't worry it should go down soon enough but I will say it again, I want someone to stay with you at all times and make sure you take your medication and eat every meal".

Tony opened his eyes to find Banner and Steve looking at him awaiting a response "well that is all good and dandy right, I mean being left breathless and under a threat isn't ideal but I can work around it, can I actually stay down here in my workshop now and put myself to some use" he asked, getting a strained look from the soldier and a smirk from the doctor. 

Banner knew Tony hated to sit around and could sympathise with him on that knowing it would send him crazy well crazier if he continued to do so "well you can stay down here to work but every few hours I want you to rest, either have a nap or watch a film ok, your meds are to be taken when needed and Jarvis will inform you to take them, oh and no heavy lifting or any experiments that consists of any strain, ideally I would like you to just sit at a computer but that is asking a lot, do I make myself clear Tony?".

Steve knew it was a lot to ask of Tony and he was surprised when he agreed to it, so now the main genius of the team was back in action well part time in action and now they all had a better chance to stop this 'Gevin Anthony' guy and get things back to normal, if only it was ever that simple.

“Right Steve I’ll leave Tony to you for the first few hours so make sure he rests soon and I will send someone down with some food in a hour or so, I am going to send his results to a doctor of shield and see what he thinks" Banner said as he walked out off the lab leaving Steve to watch Tony who was now slumped in a desk chair typing away on the computer.

An hour later Tony had papers all over his desk and screens all lit up with information on Gevin Anthony, he and Steve had been so indulged into the task at hand that they didn't even realise a certain archer approach. 

"So it looks like you two have been busy" Barton said making the two jump.

"Gosh bird brain give a guy some warning, I almost had a heart attack" Tony said slumping back in his chair With a hand over his heart.

"Sorry Tones, I brought food and meds by the doctors orders and he said for you to rest after you have taken them" earning a groan from the genius as Steve took the tray and placed it in front of him on the table. 

"Thanks Clint, Tony will take them now, wont you?" The soldier hinted. 

Gaining another groan the pair watched as Tony took his pills and started on his burger and chips, Barton took a hold of Steve's shoulder and guided him away towards the door whispering "hey Cap, is it just me or does Starky boy back there look more exhausted, maybe him being back at work wasn't the best of ideas".

Steve glanced back towards his lover and he understood where the fellow archer was coming from, Tony moved slowly as he ate, his eyes were half closed and it looked like it took a lot of effort to sit up right and eat. 

"I know what you mean Clint but we need him now and we can't go back to forcing him in bed, he has only been down here an hour and he has already dug up so much information, tell Banner I am going to make him rest for as long as I can after he has eaten and then we will have a group meeting, make sure everyone is available in a few hours" Steve commanded, earning a nod from Barton who whisked out the door.

He turned back around and sat next to Tony, they both ate in silence and after they were finished Steve dragged his lover across to the sofa that was always hidden in the corner of the room. They sat there for a while in comfortable silence only speaking the odd few words to let each other know they were still awake.

Steve noticed that Tony was falling asleep as his head had started to knock against his shoulder before straightening up, so he grabbed a cushion and placed it on his lap and e pulled his lover down so his head was on his lap and his feet were up on the sofa. Steve only had to run his fingers through Tony’s hair a few times before his lover drifted off to sleep. 

When Tony awoke he felt worse than he did before he had drifted off, his eyes felt heavy, he had a horrible headache and it felt like his recent meal didn't agree with him, as he pulled himself up he realised that Steve was no longer with him but he was across the room looking at the research they had collected earlier.

Getting up he staggered into view causing Steve to run over to him and help him into his desk chair "Gosh Tony you surprised me, I thought you would be asleep a little longer, you don’t look too good, are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Tony took a deep breath before he spoke but he felt that horrible bile at the back of his throat rising, turning his head he snatched his waste bin and threw up in there, angry that the glorious meal he had a few hours ago was gone, he didn't even realise that Steve was rubbing his back and hair until he looked up. 

"Damnit, why can't anything just be as easy as it used to be, I can't even keep a bloody meal down" he groaned and slumped into Steve's chest. 

"Don't worry Tony things will get better, I think you have a fever, lets get you to bed and I'll call Banner to come check on you".

Before either of them moved Jarvis spoke 'Captain Rogers everyone is available for the meeting shall I postpone and call Banner to Mr.Stark's room?'. 

Steve was about to agree with the A.I when Tony spoke up "no need J, we will get this meeting over and done with, I can rest easier knowing that we can get some kind of a plan into play, I’ll be fine Steve I promise to go straight to bed after, just let me brush my teeth first" he said as he stumbled to the bathroom before heading up in the elevator.

Arriving on to the communal level the elevator doors opened up revealing a very worn out mechanic and a super soldier who was practically holding him up, Clint was the first to notice the pair step into the room and was about to tease them when he noticed Tony's condition. 

Running over he lifted Tony's arm around his shoulder and helped bring him over to the sofa where the others rushed over "what happened Cap, he looked better than this earlier even though he looked bad then" Clint asked.

"He just woke up stumbling about and then he was throwing up, I think he has a fever but the stubborn mule won't go to bed until this meeting is finished" Steve replied as he looked up he noticed everyone had worried looks on their faces, he spotted Banner coming forward with a glass in one hand and some medication in the other. 

"Here Tony, take these they will settle your stomach for now, lets get this meeting over and done with shall we" Bruce suggested as he kept an eye out on his friend making sure he took his meds before leading him to the sofa, the others following behind.

"Ok well so far we know Gevin Anthony's daily schedule, he has no family so he lives alone, he practically goes to work, gym and then home which is surrounded by acres of woods so who knows what he does out there and to kick us all in the teeth he is related to that psycho bomber guy who hurt Tony in the first place but apparently he hasn't seen him in years" Clint said noticing the tense atmosphere in the room. 

"He knows all our faces and well who we all are so we can't do any undercover work however we can trap him maybe but we need to find out his weaknesses" Natasha added.

"It's me" Tony wheezed, when everyone looked at him he coughed and repeated "I am his weakness...why else would he want me gone...and if not gone he wants me for something...to build him something maybe...Ive looked to see if we have ever crossed paths but nothing has come up, if we trap him then use me as bait".

The whole room turned into uproar at that, all Tony heard was that he was being stupid and he was too ill to be bait and that it would never happen, it boiled him with anger since no one was thinking straight and he just snapped. 

"Well has anyone else got a plan to lure him out, we need to catch him at his own game or wise he will get away with everything like he always has, he has killed people to get to where he is and shield is to blind to see it" he hadn't realised he had been shouting until he had to take lungfuls of air in before he looked up. 

Everyone was sitting down, they all had mixed expressions on their faces from shock to anger to worry as they realised he was right, no one knew what to say because they didn't want to use anyone as bait, especially him even if he wasn’t in such a bad condition he has always been the most vulnerable.

"Fine Tony we will use you as bait but not until we have a fool proof plan that will keep you as safe as possible and then we will catch Mr.Anthony at his own game and hopefully his cousin too but it can wait for tomorrow, I want everyone well rested for the morning as we are going to have a busy day ahead, dismissed" Steve ordered and everyone stood up and headed in different directions.

Tony looked up to see Steve holding his hand out to him which he took and slowly stood up "Banner had Jarvis scan you throughout the meeting and he said you are overworked and before you say anything I know you only sat at a computer but your too stressed, so shall we just go to bed and worry about things tomorrow morning?" Steve asked as he guided them to the elevator.

"I have this feeling that if I disagree with you, you would just ignore me so bed it is but I'm too tired to do anything special with you now cap, I know what your like when you get your hands on a cute virgin like me but refrain for tonight you beast, my eyelids can no longer record this day" he joked, earning a laugh from his lover.

The two headed to bed as well as all the other occupants in the tower leaving Jarvis to keep a vigilant eye out on everything , all hoping they can catch the guy who wants Tony and let the billionaire return to his normal as can be life, no one knows how it will all go down but they will all prepare in the morning to come.


	12. There Is Always Work To Do

When the morning came Tony felt much better than he did before, maybe because Steve woke him up every few hours to take his medicine or that he was sleeping cuddled up to the man but either way he felt good enough to get the day started and make a plan.

He met everyone in the communal kitchen to breakfast being made for him by Bruce who told him to take more meds and relax and eat and wait whilst they clean up, he could get used to this he thought but then life would be boring, he was startled from his thoughts when Steve pulled him into a hug and then led him into the living room where everyone joined them on his huge curved sofa ready to talk business.

“Everyone had a good night sleep? As we need all your opinions in on this, Tony what have you gathered so far?” Steve asked making everyone look at the mechanic who was running his fingers fast along his iPad screen. 

“Well according to Fury, Mr Anthony wanted to meet with me and talk about a possible weapon design for his estate but obviously with him being on Nick’s no trust list he shut him down every time, so maybe I agree to meet with him and see what he has to say, obviously with you guys hidden of course” he replied, hoping they all go for it.

“It’s not a bad plan actually, we don’t know this guys real motives and we can’t make any real decisions till we either hear it up front willingly or we force it out of him, maybe one of us could go with Tony?” Natasha implied knowing everyone would offer.

“I can assist with the man of iron, no one shall hurt him under my wing” Thor boomed, which earned a groan from Tony “woah hey, do I really need a baby sitter guys, but thanks is in order anyways point break”.

“Honestly Tony do you think we would let you go in there all alone, you still have not recovered no matter how great your feeling and we have no idea what this guy is capable of, my best bet is to send Barton in with you, he has the best stealth out of all of us and that can really come as an advantage if you get separated” Banner said looking at Clint who nodded in agreement.

“Right that is step one then, we get Fury to arrange a meeting for Tony and Mr Anthony who will be accompanied by Clint, Banner will stay a reasonable distance back to not get spotted but can get there fast enough for a medical situation and the rest of us will be surrounding the meeting place at the same distance but in either direction just in case” Steve ordered, earning nods from everyone as acceptance. 

“J will you notify Fury about our plans” Tony said ‘already on it sir, also Miss Potts has just arrived’. 

“Ahh crap, I forgot she was coming today, Jarvis hide everything” he panicked looking towards the door as a red head woman came walking in “too late Jarvis, I know what Mr.Stark is like and I have seen it all already, back at work are we?? how are you feeling Tony??”.

Tony and Pepper did date a while ago, but working and living together was harder than they thought it would be, plus Pepper hated the idea of Iron Man and that tore them apart eventually, but now he thinks it is for the best, he doesn’t think Pepper would have been able to cope over these last few weeks like Steve had.

“Pepper my one and only most favourite person in the world, I am fine honestly, ready for more work, what have you got for me, any new designs? Something to blow up hmmm?” He said noticing her eye roll.

She stopped just short of him and smiled “I am glad to see you up and walking, but you still look pale, take it easy ok and no there is nothing new at the moment, the board has given you some holiday time which is rare but use it wisely, other than that your incomplete projects still need to be done, but other that that hi everyone its great to see you”.

Now it was Tony’s time to roll his eyes, the board has given him holidays, yeah right its more like Pepper has strictly told them that he could not do anything else till he finishes his other projects which were mostly redesigning weapons, the boring stuff as it was mostly done on the computer, he was more of a hands on kind of guy.

“Will you be staying for dinner today Miss Potts?” Banner asked, ever the polite man and never to disappoint. 

“Oh no sorry I have so much to do, just came by to check in on my troublesome boss and to give him his paperwork for the projects that are all over due, I hope you find the time to get these done Tony, I’ll be in touch ok, see you soon everyone” Pepper said as she handed Tony several little folders and walked out with a final goodbye.

“Yaaay more work for me, it’s a shame its all just computer work ugh, anybody want to take it off my hands??” He asked looking around they all had made themselves scarce, the only one left was Steve who had his art book already on his lap starting to draw.   
“Since it’s just computer work why don’t you grab your laptop and sit by me whilst we wait for Fury’s call” his lover asked looking up and giving him the puppy dog eye look knowing he couldn’t refuse. 

Tony sighed grabbing his laptop and sat down right next to Steve, their bodies almost touching but far enough away that they didn’t knock each other whilst they worked and that is the way they stayed as the others started coming back into the room, each with a book, tablet or even a weapon to clean, all anxious for that phone call.

An hour later they were all startled by the sound of a phone ringing coming from Clint’s pocket “About time he calls, I thought he got scared and ran away” Tony said earning some snickering from the others as Clint answered the phone;

Clint: “Your on speaker boss, everyone is present”.

Fury: How is everything holding up Barton?.

“Everything is going as well as can be, we aren’t on Shields shit list yet but we have a plan”.

\- This better be good as I want this guy taken out, we need to take back control.

Steve: “Sir, we need you to set up a meeting between Mr.Anthony and Stark”.

\- What are you thinking Rogers? You know what will happen if that mad man gets a hold of Stark.

Tony: “That is the plan oh Nicky, I get a meeting with this guy and we go from there, I know it’s a little risky but we need to find out his goals and see what he wants with this gorgeous body and mind of mine”..

\- Heh, Your sounding a lot better Stark, alright I’ll set up a meeting and send you the details but don’t do anything too risky, you won’t have the usual back up from Shield.

Steve: “He hasn’t fully recovered yet but he is well enough for this, I hope he wont be needing any back up but the rest of us are keeping a safe distance but not too far to hinder a rescue if needed”.

\- That’s more like it, I’ll be in touch, Don’t over do it in between Stark, for once I need you alive, over and out.

 

After the phone call ended no one moved or said anything, they all knew the plan but before it took place they had to wait for some details so they all decided on making it a movie night, no one knew when their next chance at relaxing together would be so they grabbed at the chance.

Thor sat on the floor next to Barton’s legs, Natasha and Bruce sat next to each other sharing a bowl of popcorn and Steve and Tony snuggled up together in their own little corner of the sofa all content to stay that way for now, hoping in the next few days they will manage to catch this guy and everything will return to being relatively normal.


	13. What Spare Time Is For

The next few days went by as a blur, Tony never realised until Bruce pointed it out that he was almost out of medication “gee Tony you need to keep a better eye on how much medication you have left, even if you don’t like taking it you still need it” he rambled. 

Rolling his eyes Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, he had been feeling better in these last few days than he has been in these last few months, he was finally allowed to work in his lab alone, even though someone checked on him once an hour, he still had some alone time, and things between him and Steve were going smoothly too. 

“Sorry Bruce, Ive just been busy with these projects that I kinda forgot to keep track on the drugs, and besides I blame everyone else, I just get them shoved into my hands and forced to take them so for once I am innocent”.

With a nod of his head Banner left the room talking to Jarvis through his ear piece about troublesome bosses and what meds needed to be ordered in as soon as possible leaving Tony to his work. 

He didn’t lie about doing the projects he was late with finishing even though he completed them all in one day, but for now he was trying to make deadly hairpins for his personal assassin Natasha (although she could make anything deadly) when Steve came walking through the door with Barton on his heels, they nodded to Banner as they passed him and headed straight over.

“We have the meeting details Tony, you are to meet Mr Anthony at his property at 14.00 hours tomorrow, Barton will be with you the whole time, are you ok with this?” Steve asked.

“Of course I am ready Steve–O, I have been waiting for this, and don’t start worrying about me now I will have my prince charming with me, right Clint?” Tony motioned as he pointed to the archer and wriggled his eyebrows.

“Don’t worry Cap, I’ll make sure your little princess gets home ok, as long as she I mean as long as he listens to me right darling?” Clint responded, wriggling his eyebrows back earning a scowl from Steve.

“Ok, ok you two, enough idle chatter, there is going to be a team meeting in 4 hours where we will be going over every little detail thoroughly so make sure your both there ok?” Steve said looking them both in the eye.

 

“You got it cap, well I am going to the gym with Nat now to practice and Thor is out with Bruce getting food and god knows what else so you two have peace and quiet use it wisely” Clint said as he walked away with a huge grin on his face.

With Barton gone Tony seemed to deflate, he walked over to his hidden sofa and slumped down onto it sighing loudly “What’s wrong, you look exhausted Tony, maybe you should get a few hours sleep before the meeting” Steve said as he sat down next to the genius.

“Oh I can think of other things to do with my time Steve and sleep does not come into it at all, I just feel more relaxed here with you, can you erm just stay?”.

“Of course I will, I had no intention of leaving you anyway, I was hoping Clint got that hint and luckily he did, we haven’t really had no alone time for a while so I want to make something of it”.

They both looked into each others eyes for a few seconds after Steve spoke when they leant closer and kissed, it was only a brush of the lips but it was what they both needed, Tony snaked his hands behind Steve’s head and pulled him back for another kiss, this one was more rushed, clashing of teeth, intertwining of tongues and biting of the lips. 

They pulled apart to catch their breaths and then they were at it again, Steve had managed to creep his hands under Tony’s thighs and lift him up so the genius was straddling his lap, only breaking the kiss when the need to breath crept up on them again.

“If this carries on Tony, I won’t be able to control myself, I want you so bad” Steve panted, lifting his hips up so Tony could feel his erection “Oh trust me cap, if you stop now I will kill you” he replied, grinding his hips down so Steve could feel his erection too.

They both wanted it so badly that moving to the bedroom wouldn’t be an option, they both knew they wouldn’t last that long, and from the way they were rutting against each other like teens it will be very soon.

“Ste... Oh Steve I don’t think I can last much longer like this, please” he begged, feeling the relief as soon as his lover undid his jeans and pulled his aching erection free from his underwear making him gasp as his cool hand began tugging on it, swiping at the pre come that was leaking out. 

Tony was going insane, not much was happening but it felt like so much was going on he just couldn’t cope, he knew Steve felt the same way and he wanted to help him along too so he snaked his hands down to his jeans and undid them, reaching into the underwear he pulled his erection out. 

He had seen Steve’s penis several times before but he never had the chance to really look at it or touch it without having to rush in case someone walked in but now he marvelled at the glory of it, maybe it was the super soldier serum but it was all Steve and rubbing his hands all over it and making that soldier moan his name in pleasure made him want more.

Steve knew that they were both close but he didn’t want it to end he wanted it to last longer than all the other times they had been together, as he broke apart from the kiss he lifted Tony up by hooking his hands under his ass and carried him to the lift “Jarvis… take us..up to Tony’s suite…please” he struggled to say as Tony had his hands wrapped around both their erections pumping away lost in the bliss.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Steve climbed in pushing Tony against a wall and capturing him in a kiss that stole his breath away making him cease his current activity to grasp at the hands that were on his face. 

“Steve...” he whined as the soldier gently lowered him down till his feet touched the floor and he dropped down to his knees and took a hold of Tony’s throbbing erection licking the pre come from his swollen head making him gasp. 

Tony grabbed a handful of the soldiers hair between his fingers to keep him from moving away, not that he would and they both knew it and loved it.

Steve licked all down the shaft to the balls and back up again bringing all sorts of moans from the genius “Jarvis...st...stop the elevator” he murmured ‘I already did Sir’ his A.I responded and dimmed the lights a little making them both smirk at the behaviour.

Getting more into the mood Steve took all of erection into his mouth whilst fondling away with his ball, making Tony bend over till his hair was brushing against the top of Steve’s head, struggling to even his breath’s.

The soldier gently pulled away with a pop, careful not to knock heads with Tony, he slowly straightened up till they were both standing, and he kissed Tony who struggled to kiss back.  
“Don’t worry, I will make sure your loss of breath will be remembered well” he said as he dropped both of their jeans down and they stepped out of them.

As soon as Tony gained his balance he was lifted up with his legs around Steve’s waist who instantly filled him with his erection making him gasp at the sudden intrusion and hiss from the stretch “Sor….sorry Tony, I couldn’t hold on any longer, I’m so close” he whispered as he began pumping away .

Neither of them had the energy to kiss, Steve’s head was resting on Tony’s shoulder grunting with every thrust he made, his breath brushing against the genius’ neck and Tony was crying out as the thrusts reached deeper inside him hitting his spot.

“Steve…I’m gonna cum” Tony grunted out, grabbing a tight hold of his lovers shoulders.

“Cum with me baby” Steve said as he gave a few more hard thrusts before releasing his load inside Tony who also came right after squirting up both their stomachs. 

Tony shuddered from the orgasm and instantly felt drained, he leant forward and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and his body slumped along with him, Steve didn’t expect the instant weight but held on all the more.

“Jarvis can you take us to Tony’s suite please, I’ll clean the elevator up after”.

‘No need Sir Rogers, you have arrived on the floor and Dummy will clean the elevator, please make sure Sir rests in time before the meeting’.

“Will do, thank you Jarvis” Steve said, stepping out of the elevator he walked towards the bed and placed Tony down gently feeling his penis slide of him, he was glad his lover wasn’t awake to feel or see that.

He walked to the bathroom to grab a cloth and towel and he quickly cleaned Tony down and dressed him in some loose clothing surprised that he didn’t stir at all, before making his way to the shower and cleaning himself up.

As soon as Steve was all cleaned and dress he made Jarvis notify him when food was ready before he joined Tony in bed, he brought his lover into his arms and covered them up with the quilt before falling asleep as soon as he got comfy.

 

\------

 

Steve awoke to being nudged in the arm by Barton who was just smiling down at him “I cancelled your alarm with Jarvis and let you pair have a few more hours kip but I don’t want your food to go to waste so I thought I’d bring up, hope you don’t mind”.

Steve blinked a few times letting the words sink in “Erm… No that erm everything is fine, thank you Clint” he said as he glanced down to see that Tony was still asleep and curled up to his side.

Clint placed the tray of food on the bedside table and walked into the bathroom, when he returned he had a glass of water and some pills in his hand “do you want me to leave these here Steve??”.

“No it’s fine I’ll take them, we might as well get up now, what is everyone doing now?”.

“Just eating and then we are gonna watch a film, you guys going to join us??”.

“Sure, we will be down soon Clint”.

Barton nodded and walked towards the elevator, with a salute he turned his back and left the room leaving Steve to nudge Tony awake and encourage him to take his tablets and eat his food.

 

\----

 

An hour later Tony was fed, washed and dressed and walking into the communal room, holding hands with Steve they made their way over to the sofa where everyone was waiting.

“So what we watching guys??” Tony asked as he slumped down with Steve’s arms wrapped around him.

“Just wait and see Tony” Natasha said as she told Jarvis to play the dvd.

As soon as the film started Tony knew straight away what it was “Wow who picked Star Trek because I might just kiss you”.

“As much as I want praise for this Tony, you can keep your kisses to yourself” Clint said as he leant back looking all smug.

“Ha, good decision bird brain”.

Everyone settled down as the film started and no noise could be heard other than the t.v, as the film reached half way Steve felt an added weight on his chest, looking down he realised Tony had fallen asleep again.

Thor had also noticed it since he felt Tony’s feet brush against his thigh ever so slightly when he fully relaxed, so he leant back and pulled the blanket from behind him and draped it over the mechanic.

“Thanks Thor” Steve whispered, receiving a nod from the Demi-god.

“Jarvis lower the volume a bit will you, we don’t want to wake sleeping beauty” Clint said, making the others snicker.

They all returned to watch the film knowing tomorrow is going to be the day where they will have to risk almost everything to bring one man down, lets hope it all goes over smoothly.


	14. The Meeting

The day of the meeting finally came around and everyone was nervous, they have versed gods, aliens and all kinds of mad men but none of them are prepared to put their most vulnerable in the line of fire.

“Do you understand Tony?? Leave Barton to the fighting and you get out of there” Steve asked about the 100th time that morning.

“Yes Steve, I know, I know, You need to calm down, we will be on comms and Barton is more of a Mother hen than you out on the field so I will be fine”.

Tony knew everyone was on edge but they were making him nervous with all the orders and constantly rambling on, he had to get away form them so he used the excuse of getting ready to get away from them all.

He picked out a fancy yet casual suit to wear, perfect to do business in he thought as he changed into it. With one last look in the mirror to make sure he looked perfect he left the room and headed straight for the lobby where Barton was waiting for him. 

“Some one has brushed up well” Clint said as he placed a gun at the back of his trousers.

“I can say the same about you, about time you dress up, where are the others?”.

“Ha…they will follow behind in a few minutes, Happy is out there waiting, you ready Boss” Clint asked sarcastically.

With a nod of his head they both left the safety of their home and climbed into the back of the car, Happy climbed into the front and began driving them towards their destination.

The road trip was spent in silence but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one, Clint was checking in with the others and Tony was going over his research on the jerk he was meeting up with, he didn’t realise how long he was looking through his papers until he felt the car come to a stop, he didn’t need to look up to realise they had arrived as he could feel the tension in the car.

Happy had climbed out of the car and came round to open Tony’s door whom climbed out and smiled at the men who were waiting a few feet away, he moved aside to let Happy shut the door “We might be a little while so you might as well head back, I’ll call you when I need you to return”.

“Is that wise?” Happy whispered but he only got a stern look from Tony and he nodded, climbing back in the car and driving off.

“You are a good man aren’t you Tones, don’t tell anyone I said that, shall we get to it?” Clint asked as he turned around to face the other men.

A tall, white blonde man stepped forward with his hand outstretched “Mr Stark it is a great pleasure to finally meet you, I am glad you accepted my invite for a meeting.”

“Mr Anthony a pleasure it is, yeah I have been busy with all the redesigns for Shield but obviously you know that, I like the place, bit creepy in the woods but hey ho its everyone’s tastes to their own”.

“Of course Mr Stark, shall we head inside??” Mr Anthony said as he held his hand out towards his house.

Tony walked ahead knowing Clint would follow behind, the over protective Robin Hood he was, stepping through the front door he noticed that Mr Anthony was an old fashioned sort of guy, everything his eyes fell on it was all old, it looked like nothing had been touched in ages and that was when it hit him.

Tony whisked around and noticed Clint had drawn his gun out and was in front of him “Stay back Tony” he hissed pulling back a step, Tony placed his hand on Barton’s shoulder knowing he would appreciate the gesture.

“Now now Tony tell your little birdy to stand down, he is outgunned and outmanned so I would appreciate it if you don’t start a fight in my lovely abode, I just want to talk but it’s not going to happen here so if you would surrender your weapons and come with me other wise you will be sporting some lovely holes in your chest”.

“Stand down Clint, I would rather walk away from this, not carry your corpse back to Shield, speaking of shield, do they know about this?”.

“All in good time Mr Stark, all in good time, now Mr Barton is it?? Lower your weapon”.

With a huff Clint lowered his gun and handed it to a man beside him, another man stepped forward and done a body checked over them both, when they wee given the all clear black bags were forced on top of their heads to block their sight.

“Don’t worry it is only temporary, now we will leave here and get into my car, there we will take you to the destination where we can talk all day and night Mr Stark because no one will find us there” Mr Anthony said as he walked out with everyone following behind.

Normally in situations like this or any situation really Tony would talk his captor or any one off the brink to insanity but he knew it wouldn’t work this time, the men were rough to handle them and if he started blabbering away knowing his luck he would get hit in the chest, right where he knew he couldn’t take it.

 

\------

 

Clint knew that the meeting was pointless but he knew Tony was adamant on going, they knew it was a trap yet they still got caught, he just knew his job at protecting Tony would become much harder. 

As soon as Tony had placed his hand on his shoulder he could feel the slight shake, he won’t say anything and he never will, Tony has always been the strong and well loud type but he knew that after the whole accident and almost losing him several times it has left an affect on him that will take ages to recover from.

As soon as the bags were placed on their heads he knew there was no escaping this easy, the men were forceful getting them both into the car, he was worried in case they knocked Tony’s chest, then he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

Before he moved into the tower he always thought Tony was an arrogant man who splashed his money about to get what he wants and throw himself at any woman and camera just to get on the news. However reluctantly moving into the tower he found out that Tony is not who he says he is, he has so many walls up that it took a while for anyone to get close, and now him and Steve are finally together, it is the happiest he has seen the genius ever.

He felt van come to a stop and Tony had bumped into his shoulder accidentally “Hey are you Tones?” He whispered.

“Oh I am superb Barton, can barely contain this excitement” he whispered back.

Clint knew that the more sarcastic Tony was the more he was trying to hide something, he tried to listen to his breathing but it was hard with all the men around them banging their stupid feet. They were pulled out of the van and dragged through a few rooms, he could tell with how the temperature rose steadily.

The bags were ripped from their heads to reveal a room filled with all sorts of machines and computers, Clint didn’t know the first thing about what half of the stuff did but looking at Tony’s face he knew that the genius had clocked on.

 

\-----

 

Tony was shocked to say the least, he recognised all the machines and understood what the blueprints on the computer screens were for straight away.

“If you think I am going to build you a suit then you have nothing coming” he snarled, looking the boss straight in the eye, he felt Clint tense beside him slightly when he figured why they were there.

“Oh Tony, suits are of the past, I don’t care about that, I want you to create me miniaturised weapons using the technology for the suit, I want them to be apart of something normal like a watch so they can pass by undetected”.

“You took us for that?? Why didn’t you just ask Shield, you work for them remember?” Clint asked.

“Shield are useless, they don’t want something like that in normal soldiers hands, they think we will abuse them, so I’ve done the next best thing, I will show up to work as usual with my normal items and no one will know that I am carrying weapons…how genius”.

“Dear old Gevin….can I call you that….oh well too late, I can’t create you these as our lovely Fury will probably kill me when he finds out…he always finds out eventually, plus I don’t feel like working for you, you’ll just eventually sell them to my enemies who I know yo have been in contact with”.

“Tony…Tony…Tony…did I mumble…did I ask??” Gevin said, nodding to one of his men who pulled Tony down to his knees and ripped his shirt open.

“What are you doing” Clint shouted, struggling to fight off 6 men who were the size of Steve.

“I know you have had trouble recently with this little reactor so lets add a little juice to it shall we??” Gevin grabbed a hold of taser and put it to it’s highest setting.

As soon as the taser touched Tony he felt the instant burn, the shock to his arc reactor and the heat became overwhelming, his ears buzzed and he could hear screaming in the distance, when the taser was pulled from his skin he realised that the screams were coming from him.

He slumped forward slightly trying to catch his breath when Gevin lifted his chin up with a finger smirking in his face “now there is plenty more where that came from Tony, do I really have to continue?? Or shall I just start with cutting the fingers off from your friend over there”.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, it wasn’t a snicker it was a full blown laughing his ass off kind of laugh, as soon as he could breath again he noticed Gevin had taken a few steps back from surprise, making him smirk even more.

“Gevin oh Gevin, I can’t believe you would think I am that stupid, first I wouldn’t make anything for you, come on I was stuck in a cave for months and my captures thought I was making a bomb for them…idiots”.

“Second, do you really think torture will work on me or a spy for that matter, do your research for once, you imbecile”.

“Oh and third, I’m Tony fucking Stark do you honestly think my team or even shield would let me out of their sights….erm nope, so don’t be surprised when you get a knock on your front door”.

Clint couldn’t believe the sarcasm coming from Tony…oh wait yes he could, he missed this side of him but clearly Gevin didn’t because one of his goons had notified him of intruders storming the base.

“Get out, don’t get caught, if you do don’t tell them anything” Gevin shouted about to run away, however Tony’s watch all of a sudden transformed into a glove and shot out a beam which hit Gevin’s back and knocked him to the ground unconscious.

“What?? Of course I invented what this twat wanted, I’m a genius, I think of things first” Tony said as he struggled to get up.

Clint stepped forward after the men had ran away and lifted Tony up since he was struggling “Damn Tones you are full of surprises aren’t you, how you feeling??”.

“I’m ok…just a little out of breath… Can we go now??” He asked feeling his legs start to tremble.

“I have him” a familiar voice said from behind.

Tony felt the hand wrap around his waist before he heard the voice and instantly he knew who it was, relaxing into the hold he looked up into bright blue eyes “Hey….about time you got here”.

Steve looked concerned with how Tony turned out but a quick look at Clint he dismissed it until later “come on lets get you out of here” he said as he pulled Tony along with Barton alongside them.

As they walked out the main doors of the base Fury was waiting outside for them “Are you glad that you decided to bring us back up now sir” Clint said as they passed him.

“Full debrief later Barton and Stark, for now go home and patch yourself up”.

Steve led them to the jet where the rest of the team were waiting aboard and they climbed in, Tony would have instantly sunk to his knees if Steve and Clint didn’t catch him.

They sat him down and allowed Bruce to check him over whilst Natasha flew the jet home “don’t worry Tony it’s all over now, you can rest up, lets go home” he said as he wiped away the blood from the marks left by the taser.

Tony finally felt like he could rest for once in a long time, he closed his eyes and listened to the soft hum from the jet as it took him home, slowly he drifted off to sleep knowing life would return to normal now.


	15. Little Bonus Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to finish it off I thought I'd do a short sappy moment to conclude it.

Tony woke up warm and comfortable in his own bed, he couldn’t remember even leaving the jet but someone must have carried him in…Steve most likely.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive, the door to the elevator opened up and the whole team filed in to his room and circled his bed “Hey sleepy head, about time you woke up” Clint said with a smile on his face.

“How long was I out for??” He asked.

“Just a few hours, I will have to do a full med check on you but that can wait till you have fully rested” Bruce replied.

“What happened to lousy Gevin??”.

“He was arrested alongside his mad bomber cousin and all his goons and Shield has discovered all of his secrets so he will be put away for a long time” Natasha said.

“Hoping for a long time when time consumes his soul” Thor said earning smirks from the others.

“Well isn’t that a weight off my chest, finally I can get back to normal”.

“Well normal as can be, no staying in your lab for days and barely eating, or drinking” Steve said with his arms crossed.

“Well you just killed the mood Captain sour pants” Tony laughed.

“Well that’s us, I need to go to the gym and punch something, you guys coming??” Barton asked, receiving nods and murmurs as answers they all said goodbye and left in the elevator leaving Steve behind.

“I was wondering when they were going to leave”.

“Oh Steve you have become more cheeky haven’t you” Tony laughed as he pulled back the bed covers as an invitation.

Steve didn’t even hesitate as he climbed onto the bed and pulled Tony towards him letting his head lay on his chest.

“Is it over?” Tony whispered

“It’s never over Tony, but at least we have one mad man no we have many mad men behind bars and we will keep putting them there until we retire”.

“Wow that is so romantic”.

“You want romantic ok, I love you and I will follow you no matter where you go, aliens, gods or even stupid mad men can’t get in my way from getting to you”.

“I said romantic not mushy”.

Steve smirked and pulled Tony’s face towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.

That kiss meant everything to them, that they survived, that they are together again as a team, as partners. That single kiss expressed millions of feelings that they themselves have never felt before, and will continue to feel as long as they have each other.

Tony had never felt this way before, he loved Pepper like he had never loved any one before but nothing went right between them so they split, he thought he would never find some one again who could see through his lies and bullshit until Steve moved into his home.

He never thought they would get along, they kept stepping on each others toes and disagreeing over anything and everything but slowly they started spending time together, and they bonded more when he was ill.

Yeah there had been difficult times between them since his injuries but by some miracle they managed to get over it and here they are, still going strong and they know that nothing will get between them.


End file.
